Type 3 phaser
holding an upgraded Type 3 Phaser]] A phaser rifle (often referred to as a type-3 phaser) is a rifle variation of the standard phaser used by the Federation. 24th century phaser rifles have sixteen power settings, fully-autonomous recharge capability, multiple-target acquisition, and gyro-stabilization. They are slightly less powerful than Cardassian phase-disruptor rifles, and are considered by some to be less effective as a field weapon due to their complexity, despite being more powerful than the standard phaser. By the late 24th century, phaser rifles came equipped with 16 power settings, fully autonomous recharge ability, multiple-target acquisition, and gyro stabilization. Some more advanced phaser rifles, or compression rifle, could fire energy pulses, along with the normal phaser beam. Despite all these features, many people outside of the Federation didn't trust these weapons, as they were too advanced and complicated in a combat situation. History holding a 2250s-style phaser rifle in an alternate reality]] In 2259, of the alternate reality, phaser rifles were issued to Starfleet security personnel on Earth after the terrorist bombing of the Kelvin Memorial Archive. James T. Kirk used a phaser rifle to try to take out Khan's jumpship 208 when it was firing on the Daystrom Conference Room at Starfleet Headquarters. Unlike other phaser weapons, this rifle only had a bright muzzle flash and recoil when fired and did not appear to fire a visible phaser beam or a phaser burst. Security personnel on the USS Enterprise also carried phaser rifles during the subsequent mission to apprehend Khan. holding a Section 31 phaser rifle]] Also, in 2259 of the alternate reality, Section 31 of Starfleet used rapid-fire phaser rifles that fired red phaser bolts. Khan brought one of these rifles along with him to Qo'noS and used it to defend himself and Kirk's away team from Klingon soldiers. One of the Section 31 security personnel on the USS Vengeance also carried one of these rifles. holds a 2265-style phaser rifle]] In the 2260s, phaser rifles were not standard landing party equipment aboard Starfleet vessels. Typically, rifles were equipped only when firepower heavier than that of the type 2 phaser was required. Spock for example had to make a special request for one to be brought down to Delta Vega in 2265. In late 2365 or early 2366, three female Trills were killed on Alpha Centauri by an unknown assailant using a type-3 phaser on "burn" setting. the murderer was discovered six months later to be Lieutenant Dar Ableen. Facsimile phaser rifles were created by the Romulan Star Empire in 2367 and given to rebels on the Klingon planet Krios, in an attempt to destabilize relationships between the Federation and the Klingon Empire. Both the facsimile and Federation rifles had an output of 1.05 MW. The only physical difference to the standard Federation rifle was an emission crystal efficiency of 94.1%. This was eight percent above the standard model. Another difference was that the initial output spike of the phaser beam was inverted, a sign that the power cell had been charged with a forced pulse in the terahertz range – a method used in Romulan disruptors. The 2360s version of the rifle could be modified with the use of a tracking light mounted on the central body, as well as a shoulder strap designed for ease of carrying. A phaser rifle could be set to fire an expanding energy pulse. The pulse could be set low enough to avoid damaging equipment, but high enough to affect changelings. It also heated up the air it was fired through. The compression phaser rifle was a new phaser design used aboard Intrepid-class starships such as the [[USS Voyager (NCC-74656)|USS Voyager]]. More advanced phaser rifles capable of firing phaser bolts as well as the standard beam were used in the 2370s. These rifles had a pistol grip in back and either an "underbarrel grip" or a second vertical grip underneath the barrel (similar to conventional firearms of times past), and were capable of being modified with various types of scope, barrel and power cell. When Worf's rifle ran out of power on Ba'ku, he improvised when he swung his at a Son'a drone when it was firing transporter tags at Baku villagers and Starfleet crew. Another rifle variation was in service at the same time, and used during zero-gravity EVA-operations in the Borg incident of 2373/2063. This phaser rifle variant was a return to the two-handed grip seen earlier. This variant was able to be magnetized against a surface, further proving its usefulness in zero-gravity environments. Structure Starfleet phaser rifles of the 24th century were characterized by several components. *Beam control assembly *Discharge crystal *Emission aperture *Energy cell *Power pack *Prefire chamber *Rapid nadion pulse *Safety interlock *Sight Variants Type 3A phaser rifle The type 3A phaser rifle, more commonly known as the compression phaser rifle entered service in 2370 as a alternative to the type 3 phaser. Like its predecessor it fired a collimated beam rather than a phaser pulse. It was hoped that the type 3A would replace the type 3, however do to serious design flaws and several incidents of unintended explosion of this unit it was removed from service in 2371 and replaced by the type 3B. Later they fixed the design flaws and the type 3A entered service. Type 3B phaser rifle The type 3B phaser rifle entered service in 2371 and continues in service along side the type 3C phaser rifle, which is essentially a type 3B with only minor differences including the removal of the reinforcing cowl on the barrel to reduce the weight and on some rifles an upgraded sight/light assembly. Unlike its predecessor the type 3B phaser fires a pulse for greater damage per discharge than a collimated beam. The type 3B phaser rifle is capable of being upgraded with an underslung photon grenade launcher to increase its versatility and usefulness. Type 3C phaser rifle The type 3C phaser rifle was developed shortly after the type 3B as a variant to that weapon with the intent of developing a lighter version while retaining the same functional capacities. Some type 3C phasers have been outfitted with an improved sight/light assembly. Like the type 3B, the type 3C fires a pulse for greater damage per discharge than a collimated beam. It uses an advanced computer control system to allow for modulation characteristics to be modified faster than in previous phaser rifles, important when dealing with the Borg. The rifle has a range of 750 meters. First placed in service in 2378 in both regular fleet and Marine Corps service, the type 3E phaser rifle also includes a much more effective and elaborate targeting system over the type 3B. The rifle is equipped with a gyro-stabilized targeting unit. This targeting unit incorporates sensors capable of detecting and tracking life forms and can perform the equivalent of tricorder short range biological scans, with a scanning range of 10,000 yards. Images of the targeted life forms would be displayed on the unit's display screen. This upgraded phaser rifle is called the type 3-E phaser rifle by Starfleet. EVA phaser rifle The EVA phaser rifle is a variant on the type 3B phaser rifle that has been redesigned for use with an EVA suit and in low or zero gee environments. The modifications to the design include a larger opening behind the hand grip of the trigger, the addition of a vertical hand grip, and magnetic pads to allow it to be set down and left in place. Type 2-F phaser rifle The type 2-f phaser rifle was developed in 2388 to replace the type 2-E phaser rifle. The type 2-f phaser rifle have been outfitted with an improved sight/light assembly. Like the type 3B, the type 2-F fires a pulse for greater damage per discharge than a collimated beam. It uses an advanced computer control system to allow for modulation characteristics to be modified faster than in previous phaser rifles, important when dealing with the Borg. The rifle has a range of 887 meters. First placed in service in 2388 in both regular fleet and Marine Corps service, the type 2-F phaser rifle also includes a much more effective and elaborate targeting system over the type 3C. Gallery Phaser rifle 2-f 3.jpg |A type 2-F phaser rifle Phaser rifle 2-f 2.jpg |A type 2-F phaser rifle Phaser rifle 2-f.jpg |A type 2-F phaser rifle Type IIID phaser rifle The Type IIID phaser rifles is designed to be used by snipers. The sniper rifle is a slow-reload weapon that can shoot intense bursts of energy at its target to vaporize the target at long range. It has a view finder, to assist in long range aiming. It is much harder to aim due to the extreme range of target. It does however have a very precise targeting system and a very accurate gyrostabilization system. While it is available to security it is more commonly used by the SFMC. Phaser carbine The deadliest phaser weapon in the Starfleet inventory. Similar to the Type III D compression phaser rifle, but with a few modifications. Improved targeting. It can be enhanced with additional power and weapons modules, and can even be converted to a sniper rifle. It is also designed to inter-phase with the Mk-33 battlesuit. Using the Mk-33’s AI gives the phaser carbine unmatched accuracy. And, the power can be supplemented directly through a special interconnect to the suit, giving the weapon power settings up to seting 22. The standard phaser carbine also contains a six-shot mini-grenade launcher. It can be fitted to carry a larger magazine or as a mini-mortar cannon. This is the standard 'fleet version of the phaser carbine, which is less durable then the Marine variant but has slightly more range and firepower. Marine phaser carbine After several operations involving close quarters battle (CQB) that resulted in unacceptable losses, Marine Corps resolved to manufacture a lighter, more effective version of the standard phaser rifle. The result of this decision was the Marine Corps phaser carbine. The twelve stage plasma accelerator has been placed further back in the stock, over the power cell contained in the stock. The targeting unit has been placed forward under the muzzle. Also on the top of every unit, there is a hard point for any sight deemed tactically necessary (though with CQB this will be seldom employed). Typically a laser designator or tactical light are used instead given the more intuitive benefit of actually showing where the shot will hit. Another difference from the normal phaser rifle is that the long-range fire aiming mechanisms are not present in the carbine since the weapon is intended for close to short range engagements. At the muzzle end, various sensors for electromagnetic and subspace detection are placed and act as a tricorder unit, freeing the hands of a user to concentrate on aiming instead of fumbling with one. This targeting unit incorporates sensors capable of detecting and tracking life forms and can perform the equivalent of tricorder short range biological scans. Like its Type 3 cousin, the carbine has two grips, one forward near the muzzle, and one placed forward of the butt. Marine assault rifle The Marine phaser assault rifle (and, according to most Marines, the only rifle deserving of the moniker) is a somewhat larger, more sophisticated weapon than its Type 3E counterpart. It is capable of firing phaser energy in either beams or pulses of variable length. It uses a computer control system to allow the beam characteristics to be modified much more easily than in previous phaser rifles, a measure clearly important when dealing with the Borg. As well, the addition of a fifth prefire energy compression chamber allows for several additional settings. The Marine assault rifle also includes a much more effective and elaborate targeting system, and a larger energy reserve. The Rifle is equipped with a gyro-stabilized targeting unit. This targeting unit incorporates sensors capable of detecting and tracking life forms and can perform the equivalent of tricorder short range biological scans. Images of the targeted life forms would be displayed on the units display screen. In addition, the frequency of the beam can be varied so that on settings 1 to 6 the phaser beam can be set on a special wide-beam setting that only effects carbon-based living tissue. Though this is an exceptionally useful feature, it uses ten times the normal energy required by normal beams. In addition, the rifle is also capable of two additional settings above the normal sixteen. The Marine assault rifle is equipped with an integral grenade launcher. This launcher has a capacity of five rounds. These grenades are propelled by the unit’s graviton accelerator. Squad Support Phaser Weapon The squad support phaser weapon is Security's squad automatic weapon or SAW. Generally one person in each patrol will carry this weapon. It can be fired on the move or in a fixed position using the attach bipod. It is a well liked weapon but can eat through power packs like candy and there have been reports of overly frequent malfunctions during heavy combat. Security has begun the process of looking for a new weapon to replace this version but said new weapon is not expected for at least several years. Settings All versions of the type 3 phaser are capable of the following settings: Setting 1 - Light Stun This setting is calibrated for base humanoid physiology, and causes temporary central nervous system (CNS) impairment resulting in unconsciousness for up to 5 minutes. Higher levels of reversible damage to the CNS result from repeated long exposures Standard composite structural materials of median-density (consisting typically of multiple layers of tritanium, duranium, cortenite, lignin, and lithium-silicon-carbon 372) are not permanently affected, although some warming (from vibration) will be detected. Setting 2 - Medium Stun Base-type humanoids remain unconscious for up to 15 minutes. Resistant humanoid types will be rendered unconscious for up to 5 minutes. Long exposures produce low levels of reversible damage to the CNS and epithelial layers. Structural materials are not affected, though higher levels of vibrational warming are evident. Setting 3 - Heavy Stun Base-type humanoids will enter a deep unconsciousness for up to 1 hour. Resistant bioforms will be rendered unconscious for approximately 15 minutes. Single discharges raise 1cc of liquid water by 100ºC. Structural samples experience significant levels of thermal radiation. Setting 4 - Low Thermal Effects Base-type humanoids experience extensive CNS damage and epidermal trauma Structural materials exhibit visible thermal shock. Discharges of longer than five seconds produce deep heat storage effects within metal alloys. Setting 5 - High Thermal Effects Humanoid tissues experience severe burn effects but (due to water content) deeper epithelial layers will not char. Simple personal forcefields are penetrated after five seconds. Large fields as used by Away Teams will not be affected. Setting 6 - Light Disruption Effects Organic tissues and structural materials exhibit comparable penetration and molecular damage as high energy causes matter to undergo rapid dissociation. The 'familiar' thermal effects begin to decrease at this level. Setting 7 - Moderate Disruption Effects Organic tissue damage causes immediate cessation of life processes as disruption effects become widespread. Setting 8 - Medium Disruption Effects Cascading disruption forces cause humanoid organisms to vapourise, as 50% of affected matter transitions out of the continuum. All unprotected matter is affected and penetrated according to depth and time of application. Setting 9 - High Disruption Effects Medium alloys and ceramic structural materials (of over 100 cm thickness) begin exhibiting energy rebound prior to vapourisation. Setting 10 - Extreme Disruption Effects Heavy structural materials absorb or rebound energy; there is a 0.55 second delay before material vapourises. Setting 11 - Slight Explosive/Disruption Effects Structural materials utilising ultradense alloys absorb or rebound energy with a 0.20 second delayed reaction before vapourisation. Setting 12 - Light Explosive/Disruption Effects Structural materials utilising ultradense alloys absorb or rebound energy with a 0.1 second delayed reaction before vapourisation. Moderate geological displacement, as approximately 50 m3 of rock (of average density 6.0 g/cm3) is explosively decoupled by a single discharge. Setting 13 - Moderate Explosive/Disruption Effects Shielded matter exhibits minor vibrational heating effects. Medium geological displacement, as approximately 90 m3 of rock (of average density 6.0 g/cm3) is explosively decoupled by a single discharge. Setting 14 - Medium Explosive/Disruption Effects Shielded matter exhibits medium vibrational heating effects. Heavy geological displacement, as approximately 160 m3 of rock (of average density 6.0 g/cm3) is explosively decoupled by a single discharge. Setting 15 - High Explosive/Disruption Effects Shielded matter exhibits major vibrational heating effects. Extreme geological displacement, as approximately 370 m3 of rock (of average density 6.0 g/cm3) is explosively decoupled by a single discharge. Setting 16 - Extreme Explosive/Disruption Effects Shielded matter exhibits light mechanical fracturing. Catastrophic geological displacement, as approximately 650 m3 of rock (of average density 6.0 g/cm3) is explosively. Category:Weapons